Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone
Description Final Fight VS Streets of Rage. Gang violence is the last thing you want to have in a city. Luckily, these muscaular brutes think so too. Will Mike break Axel like stone? Will Haggar be incapable of wielding this Axel? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Gang violence in a city can cause fear into the hearts of many and those caught in the crossfire often suffer. Boomstick: Luckily, that's why there are people who take things into their own hands to stop gang violence. Wiz: Like these two muscaular warriors. Boomstick: Mike Haggar, the monstrous mayor of Metro City. Wiz: And Axel Stone, the warrior-like one man army of Wood Oak City. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mike Haggar (*Cues: Opening Theme - Final Fight*) Wiz: Mike Haggar was once a popular professional wrestler. Wishing to increase his popularity, he ran for mayor and succeeded. Boomstick: Duh, of course he did! He's a powerful badass! Wiz: In an attempt to decrease the crime rate, Haggar took matters into his own hands. Boomstick: I think practically EVERY person involved in politics should learn to do things this way. (*Cues: Haggar's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: Haggar posssesses incredible strength and bulk. He makes use of his strength the only way he knows how. Boomstick: With wrestling, of course! Wiz: Haggar specializes in grabs, holds, and twists in terms of his American wrestling skills. Boomstick: He specializes in the Scottish backhold which specializes in bearhugging his enemies and making them lose balance, making him extremely brutal and extremely aggresive. Wiz: Haggar likes to use suplexes and body splashes to overpower his enemies. Boomstick: Haggar uses his signature Spinning Clothesline Double Lariat, where he spins around with his arms sticking out, making any poor sucker wish they were never born. Wiz: Haggar also likes to use the Spinning Piledriver, where he grabs an enemy and spins them around before bashing them on their head. Boomstick: Man, this guy is brutal. And to add to his brutality, he uses a blunt pipe, a great melee weapon to beat up gang members and a decent projectile. (*Cues: Haggar's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom Infinite*) Wiz: Haggar is extremely strong. Boomstick: He's punched through elevators and walls and can take down large metal doors with few swings. ''' Wiz: He's dropkicked chain link fences, grappled and threw around Abigail, who weighs 584 pounds, and is strong enough to piledrive Bull Sharks, which can grow to 11 feet and weigh 500 pounds. '''Boomstick: Haggar's muscle also means he's super tough. He's taken a hit from Thrasher, who can destroy walls, gotten up from grenades, and has taken flames from a steel mill. Wiz: And despite his bulk, he's incredibly agile. He can jump from a boat to a drawbridge, leap over a pile of crates, and jump to the top of a trailer. Boomstick: He's defeated some the Mad Gear Gang's toughest lackeys including Abigail, Thrasher, and Belger himself. Wiz: But while Haggar is incredibly strong, he was forced to prioritize politics over training. So he relies on techniques from an older era. Boomstick: Either way, though, this is one guy you shouldn't mess with unless you're looking for total pain. Haggar: Don't mess with the mayor! Axel Stone (*Cues: Character Select - Streets of Rage*) Wiz: Axel Stone was once a police officer in Wood Oak City. Boomstick: Unfortunately, this police force was a little corrupt, so he left to track down the syndicate leader named Mr. X alongside Adam Hunter and Blaze Fielding. (*Cues: Go Straight - Project X Zone 2*) Wiz: Axel possesses exceptional stats and fighting skills. He knows a mixture of boxing, karate, kickboxing and street fighting moves. His knowledge of different arts gives him knowledge of different moves. Boomstick: Like the Grand Upper, a strong, sliding uppercut. Wiz: His Dragon Smash is a flurry of punches followed by an uppercut and his Dragon Wing is his fist being swung in a circular motion. Boomstick: And his Grand Hook is pretty much if his Grand Upper and Dragon Wing had a baby. Wiz: To defeat criminals, he relies on a wide arsenal of different weapons. Boomstick: Axel carries a baseball bat that can be used for a powerful rush strike. Wiz: He also carries a grenade to throw at his enemies and a knife to stab at enemies or funtion as a throwing weapon. Boomstick: He also carries a sword to slash at his enemies or perfrom an energy blast. Wiz: He also uses a knife to stab enemies and function as a projectile and a kunai for when a knife doesn't do the trick. Boomstick: Like Haggar, he uses a lead pipe and can use a pepper shaker to paralyze his foes. (*Cues: Never Return Back - Streets of Rage 2*) Wiz: In his quest to stop Mr. X's syndicate, Axel pulled off incredible feats while stopping crime. Boomstick: He's strong enough to destroy phone booths and arcade machines with one hit, knock back four people at once with just one hit, and even punch a bulldozer so hard it flees. Wiz: This bulldozer is similar in appearance to the Caterpillar D9H Crawler Tractor, which weighs 42.7 tons and moves at 6.7 miles per hour. Boomstick: He's also fast. He can kick a person off a motorcycle with no effort, which by the way, moves at 176 miles per hour. Wiz: He can keep up with foes who use jetpacks which can move at 186 miles per hour. But that doesn't compare to his attacks. The red stuff you see around Axel's fists isn't just visual effect, it's air friction. In comparison, airplanes need to be travelling at about twice the speed of sound before worrying about air friction. Boomstick: He can withstand the las of a chain whip, endure gunfire and explosives, and withstand being set on fire and electrocution. Wiz: He's beaten the Yamatos, samurai-like warriors who specialize in illusions and an alien creature named Vehelits after beating up some thugs. Boomstick: He's beaten Mr. X three times and even took on a new group known as Neo-Chaos. Wiz: But Axel is not flawless. Axel can only wield one weapon at a time and whatever weapon he's using can only be used for so long until considered unusable. But even with his shortcomings, he's saved Wood Oak City more than enough times to be able to take on anything. Axel: Mr. X! Don't you ever give up? You're helpless. Surrender. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Character Select - Mortal Kombat 2*) Mike Haggar was busy beating up on some common thugs. He then threw one of them into a wall. Walking near him, Haggar grabbed him by the shirt. Haggar: Hey buddy. Next time, don't pick a fight when you know I'm around. Haggar spotted another thug and ran towards him, but the thug was taken out by Axel. Haggar: Hey, who are you? Axel: Name's Axel Stone. '' ''Haggar: That guy was mine. Axel: Next time, learn to protect better. Haggar: Learn to protect better? Enraged, Haggar ripped off his shirt and got ready. Haggar: Hope you know how to protect yourself from me! Fight! (*Cues: Sand Ocean - F-Zero*) Axel hit Haggar with his Dragon Wing and hit him with the Grand Upper. Haggar punched Axel far away. Axel got his sword and fired an energy blast. Haggar dodged and jumped towards Axel. Axel tried slashing at him, but Haggar dodged every single slash and knocked Axel's sword out of his hand. Axel hit Haggar with his Grand Upper, knocking him back. Haggar hit Axel with a body splash and picked him up. Axel started punching Haggar's fist real fast until he let go in pain. Axel roundhouse kicked Haggar back and harmed Haggar with his Dragon Smash. Axel started delivering a beatdown to Haggar real bad before backflip kicking him, knocking him up. Haggar got a lead pipe to use on Axel. Axel brought out his lead pipe. Axel: En garde! Axel and Haggar collided blows with their pipes. Axel started hitting Haggar in his legs and shoulders and then hit him on the head, stunning him. Axel dropped his pipe, vaulted over Haggar, and hit him with a Grand Hook. Axel took a trash can lid and threw it at Haggar, but Haggar caught it, bent it, threw it aside, and started walking towards Axel while really angered. Haggar: You have got to be a major idiot if you though that would work. (*Cues: Connect Jump - Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth*) Haggar knocked back Axel with a Spinning Clothesline Double Lariat and hit him with a body splash. Haggar got up and proceeded to smash in Axel's face, but he dodged and roundhouse kicked him. Haggar got back his lead pipe and proceeded to beat down on Axel. Axel dodged all of his attacks, disarmed him by kicking his pipe up in the air and started unleashing a barrage of punches with his fists heated by air friction. Just as Haggar was about to backhand him, his pipe landed on his head, temporarily stunning him. Axel hit Haggar with a Dragon Smash on the location where his heated fists hit, staggering Haggar. (*Cues: PokeAthlon The Finals - Pokemon: HeartGold / SoulSliver*) Axel got out a baseball bat and started beating down on Haggar with it. He used a powerful rusing strike. He started clobbering Haggar's head with his bat, disorienting him. Axel then hit haggar with his baseball bat directly on Haggar's groin, causing him to make an extreme expression on pain. This only enraged Haggar, however, and he grabbed his bat and hit Axel so hard that he was sent flying into a wall. Axel got up, but Haggar threw his bat at high speeds. The bat connected with Axel's head, stunning him. Haggar walked on over towards Axel and cracked his knuckles, grinning. He cracked the joints in his neck and proceeded to punch Axel, but Axel regained his senses, dodged, and elbowed Haggar's face. Axel started to run, turned around, and threw a pepper shaker at Haggar, stopping him. Axel then took a knife and threw it. the knife connected with Haggar's head, taking the life of the mayor of Metro City. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Good Ending - Bare Knuckle lll*) Boomstick: Aww! Not again! Wiz: Sorry, Boomstick. But let's go over why this would happen. Boomstick: Fine. Haggar may been extremely bulky, but strength wasn't in his favor. Wiz: Axel was strong enough to make a bulldozer flee after one strike. Given it's weight and and speed, the driver of the bulldozer clearly saw that axel would be too much, meaning Axel's strength can equal a little over 286 tons. Boomstick: And if Axel can keep up with jetpack users and set his fists on fire with air friction, Haggar stood no chance in the speed department. Wiz: And Axel had a lot more weapon options than Haggar, allowing him to adapt to the fight much better. On top of that, while Haggar has had to focus on politics and train less, after defeating Mr. X, Axel left just to be run his own martial arts dojo, giving him far better combat capability. Boomstick: Guess Haggar got Stoned. Wiz: The winner is Axel Stone. Advantages and Disadvnatages Axel Stone - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More weapon options *+Could fight up close or at a distance *+Air friction could leave a burning sensation *+Dealt with big guys heavier than Haggar *-Less bulky *-Often relies on friends to deal with threats Mike Haggar - Loser *+Bulkier *+Lead Pipe could be used constantly *-Weaker *-Slower *-Less weapon options *-Has to close in on enemies *-No projectiles *-Not as knowledgable in many arts as Axel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Final Fight vs Streets of Rage themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Beat 'em up themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music